


Confessing Feelings (Part 2)

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [11]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 6





	Confessing Feelings (Part 2)

**Beca's Pov**

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

Me and Aubrey make eye contact for the whole last bit of the song. _Gosh her voice is beautiful._ I thought to my self. I really hope this plan works. I noticed basically the songs everyone sang were love songs. So I guess they know what's gonna happen. As Aubrey walked down the stairs I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Good job Bree! Now it's my turn." I say pulling away.

"Good luck midget!" Aubrey says as I roll my eyes and walk on stage.

"You got this Shawshank!" Amy yells from the audience. I take a deep breath as the music starts.

"This is for someone special." I say while I look over to Aubrey and I sing my heart out.

_'Yeah you!_

_Yeah you!_

_I used to wanna be_

_Living like there's only me_

_And now I spend my time_

_Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (yeah you!)_

_I used to be so tough_

_Never really gave enough_

_And then you caught my eye_

_Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah you!)_

_Look at me now, I'm falling_

_I can't even talk, still stuttering_

_This ground of mine keeps shaking_

_Oh oh oh, now!_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_

_But every time I look at you I just don't care_

_'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you (yeah you!)_

_I used to ride around_

_I didn't wanna settle down_

_But now I wake each day_

_Looking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah you!)_

_I've got your photograph_

_But baby I need more than that_

_I need to know your lips_

_Nothing ever mattered to me more than this (Yeah you!)_

_Look at me now, I'm falling_

_I can't even talk, still stuttering_

_This ground of mine keeps shaking_

_Oh oh oh, now!_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_

_But every time I look at you I just don't care_

_'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

_Look at me now, I'm falling_

_I can't even talk, still stuttering_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah you!)_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_

_But every time I look at you I just don't care_

_Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

_Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

_Yeah you!'_

When I'm finished I look over to Aubrey who's is clapping. When the audience quiets down I start talking.

"Aubrey can you come up here?" I say into the mic.

**3rd Person Pov**

"Aubrey can you come up here?" Beca says into the mic. Everyone looks over to Aubrey. She looks to Chloe confused.

"What's going on?" Aubrey whispers to Chloe.

"Just go" Chloe whispers back while pushing her towards the stage. Aubrey walks on stage looking towards the Bellas who have smiles on their faces while knowing fully on what's about to happen. Aubrey stood right beside the small brunette. Beca talks a deep breath before talking.

"So Aubrey... the first day I met you was at the Activities Fair. You stood at the Barden Bellas booth looking hot as fuck." Beca started and smirked at the last part making Aubrey's face turn a little pink.

"When I walked up you and Chloe, I was pretty sure I couldn't breath properly because of how amazing you looked that day. Well actually you looked amazing for everyday after. And that day, the day we met was the day were I actually fell in love. And because of that, aside from other things, I auditioned for the Bellas." Beca gave Aubrey a wink making her red as a tomato.

"So Aubrey what do you think? Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Beca said smiling at Aubrey. But she stayed silent. With that Beca's smile faded.

"Um well I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." Beca says trying to fight the urge of crying. As she put the mic down she couldn't fight the tears anymore and just let them all out. Aubrey look towards the Bellas as they all mouthed 'What are you doing?' When Aubrey looked back towards Beca she was about to walk down the steps.

"Beca wait!" Aubrey said as Beca stopped but didn't turn around. Aubrey took Beca's wrist and used it to spin Beca around.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend" and with that Aubrey put her arms around Beca's neck and crashed their lips together. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Sorry for not answering quicker," Aubrey said breathlessly, "I was just shocked and confused and-"

"Just shut up and kiss me Posen" Beca said pulling Aubrey in for another kiss.

\----------

Song used: 'Somebody to You' by The Vamps


End file.
